Expanding Horizons
by Rhiannamator
Summary: A misunderstanding turns Heath's life upside down. How will he handle being a she? Justin/Heath, eventual Jay/Heath. Language, genderswap, M/M, het (sorta?)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a thing i've been working on between projects. It's kind of bizarre, so i don't expect a huge audience for it. Just for fun.**

High school had been so easy for Layla El. Exotically pretty, smart, and popular, she'd been admired by students and teachers alike. Boys wanted to be with her and girls wanted to be her. She was captain of the cheer squad and salutatorian of her graduating class. What she didn't realize was she'd been a big fish in a little pond. College turned out to be an ocean, and Layla got swallowed up in the waves.

She actually had to struggle for grades in some classes. The sorority she'd rushed for hadn't chosen her as a pledge. Her friends, who had different majors and sororities of their own, drifted away from Layla. She'd at least been accepted into the cheer squad, but she was at the bottom of the pyramid, metaphorically and physically. Being on the squad did get her into frat parties, but she was so wary of being drugged or date-raped that she never really enjoyed herself. In all, the past year and a half of college had been a bust. Except, of course, for Heath.

Heath Slater was a dreamboat. He was tall and toned, wore leather and jeans, and had long red hair that fell about his broad shoulders and framed his face. He walked with a rockstar swagger and regarded everything with a sparkle in his rich, deep brown eyes. Layla figured they must have the same major, since they had a class or two together every semester. With his build, she'd expected him to be out on the football field, but he didn't seem into sports. Too bad. She'd have loved to see him in those little pants, all sweaty from mowing down his opponents... unf.

Not that Layla had ever bucked up the courage to talk to him. She disgusted herself. Two years ago she could have charmed herself onto Heath's arm in an hour. Instead, she just watched him during class, admiring the million-watt smile he always wore, one that reminded her of the smile that used to grace her own lips.

Then one day after algebra class, the professor called her back. Turned out Heath was failing miserably and had asked for a tutor, and Layla had a strong grasp on the concepts they were studying. Heath offered to pay, but Layla wouldn't hear of it. Since then they'd spent two or three hours a week studying, either at a picnic table in the quad or at her mom's kitchen table. Heath was polite and friendly, always a gentleman, though a couple times she caught him peeking down the low-cut shirts she'd taken to wearing. They'd chat some about television and music. He'd complain about his roommate sometimes, and was always interested in her stories about her family or friends. They were forming a bond, and she hoped he would ask her out soon. Couldn't he tell by her coquettish looks and innuendos that she wanted him? That she dreamed of him every night? They both lived in town so he wouldn't be going away after finals, maybe he was just waiting for summer so they could concentrate on their new relationship without school in the way...

When Layla got the results of her algebra finals, she waited at their picnic table, just as they had agreed. If he'd passed, maybe today would be the day. Of course, she had passed with flying colors, but Heath had been so far behind. Soon she spotted him across the manicured lawn bounding towards her, ginger mane streaming behind him and shining in the early-summer sun, pecs bunching and relaxing under his tight tee as he ran. She wanted to leap into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist, but she managed to compose herself. In seconds, she found herself pressed against those pecs, Heath having enfolded her in his warm, strong embrace. He lifted her petite body off the ground with ease and spun her around as he cried, "WOOO!" Layla flung her arms around his neck and laughed, her long dark hair flying around them.

"I take it you passed?" she managed to gasp.

"You know it, baby!" He set her down and they both collapsed onto the bench, table at their backs. "Man, I thought I was done for. I am taking you out for a big-ass fancy dinner tonight to celebrate," he said with a grin. This was it! She knew it. He was finally asking her out. "Order anything you want, even lobster. You deserve it for pulling me out of that mess."

"Oh, Heath, you worked hard. I'm really proud of you," Layla said, feeling giddy. Then he pinned her with a hard gaze, and her breath caught in her throat.

"I mean it," he said in his low drawl. "Really. I couldn't have done it without you."

Layla stared back at him, speechless. In the peripheral of her vision she saw his tongue flick out to wet his lips, but her focus remained on his eyes. They drew her in, she was drowning in the intensity of those dark mahogany pools. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, her heart fluttering at how warm and soft they felt against her mouth... then blinked when he jerked away.

"Whoa whoa, Layla, what? I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Boyfriend? Layla's chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself as some missing pieces clicked into place. "Justin... isn't just your roommate..?" It was half-question and half-statement.

"No. I thought you knew. It's not exactly a secret." Heath looked at her almost sheepishly. Layla felt her face heat and she looked around, unable to stand the sympathy in his eyes and suddenly sure that everyone was pointing and laughing at the girl who tried to kiss the gay man.

"I gotta go," she mumbled, her heart still shattering in a million tiny pieces.

"Layla wait! I'm sorry, I... aw, shit."

o~o~o

"I was humiliated!" Layla wailed into her phone, pacing her bedroom and sobbing into a tissue. "I've been pining over Heath for over a year, and now this! I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid," Michelle cooed. They may not be as close as they were in high school, but she still loved Layla and would always be a good shoulder to cry on.

"I am! I thought he was asking me out, then he hit me with a boyfriend."

"He hit you with his boyfriend?" Michelle smirked, trying to make her friend laugh. "Just picked him up by the ankles and walloped you over the head with him?"

"You know what I mean," Layla hissed, and took another lap around the room. "He doesn't like women. I really thought we had something..." She trailed off, breaking down in tears.

Layla's mother, listening just outside the door, was furious. Her daughter had been moving around so she hadn't caught every word, but she knew Heath had broken Layla's heart, had hit her and hated women. She'd let that ginger monster into her house! He'd sat at her table and she'd served him fucking cookies! At the table.

Mrs. El had a flash of inspiration. No... she shouldn't... but he'd hit her little girl.

Needing no more convincing that that, she stormed downstairs. She scoured the kitchen and the bathroom, places Heath had been, and thanked herself for being a shitty housekeeper. In the end, she managed to scrounge up twelve long red hairs from the carpet and chairs. She'd left this part of her life behind long ago, but no one, NO ONE fucked with her precious daughter. She locked herself in her room and pulled an old book from the depths of her closet, then grabbed some paper and started charting the phases of the moon.

She was going to teach that misogynistic asshole a lesson he'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath checked his phone again and sighed. Still no reply to his text message.

"Give it up, bro," his best friend Dakota Darsow told him. The colored club lights danced over the spikes of his brown hair as he shook his head. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and shit."

"I didn't scorn Layla," Heath said.

"I'm betting she feels pretty damn scorned after that kiss diss," he insisted, making the redhead scowl.

"It's been two weeks and she won't even let me apologize. She was a really cool chick; I thought we'd hang out this summer and I could introduce her to you losers."

"He was looking forward to showing off his new fag hag, he means," Alex Riley said with a smirk.

"Actually, I thought she might like one of you meat heads," Heath snapped. "But she's too classy for you."

"Shut up, Alex," Justin Gabriel said, his South African accent clipping the words, and he draped an arm around his boyfriend. "She was just embarrassed. She'll come around, _sonlig._ I want to meet this woman who helped my baby through that evil algebra."

"Thank you, honey," Heath cooed, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I still can't believe she thought you were straight," Wade Barrett put in, and Heath refrained from rolling his eyes when Justin smiled at the large man. Heath knew his boyfriend had a crush on him. He completely trusted Justin, but the big-eared oaf was always sniffing around, making casual insults directed at the redhead. Heath was beginning to regret that threesome they'd had last month. "I couldn't picture it. Would you even know what to do with a woman?" Wade sneered. Dakota got up and started towards the dance floor.

"Sure he does," he said, ruffling Heath's long locks as he passed. "He's got his face buried in Justin's snatch all the time."

"Hey!" Justin protested.

"Aw," Heath said, his lips puckered, "but you have a tasty snatch, baby."

Justin grinned. "So do you, _sonlig,_" he said, and met those puckered lips in a deep, probing kiss.

"This shit is why we call you lesbians," Alex said, pointing at them warningly over his soda.

"That and your massive dildo collection," Wade added.

Justin pulled back and kissed the tip of his baby's nose. "Hmm. Speaking of dildos, it's a full moon out tonight."

"Ooh, my werewolf gonna take me home and maul me?" Heath asked, his hands threading into his lover's dark hair, and giggled when Justin growled and nipped at his throat.

"Yessir."

Heath only managed a quick wave goodbye to his friends before the werewolf dragged his prey out of the club, pausing outside to throw his head back and howl at the moon.

Little did either of them know, a misguided mother was looking up at the same moon. The full moon that was needed to start the spell and cast her wrath on a woman-hating redhead.

o~o~o

The side of Heath's face pressed into the pillow, his ass raised in the air. Justin crouched behind him, feet planted on the mattress as he bent over that gracefully arched back, his hands pinning the redhead's wrists to the pillow. The bed was littered with the toys they'd used on each other before Justin had started fucking his lover's ass in earnest. The sounds of heavy panting and desperate groans filled the room, accented by the slapping of Justin's balls against Heath's with every rapid snap of his hips. A look of intense concentration twisted Justin's face, and he tossed his shaggy hair out of his eyes as his teeth grit. "Ohhh yeah... Heath... ah fuck..."

Heath whimpered and moaned in response, higher-pitched and breathier than usual. His muscles tensed, chasing that sweet release as Justin's cock pummeled his insides, his own cock twitching and leaking between his legs. So close, just needed that last magic touch... "Please," he gasped. "Justin... lemme go... need..." He trailed off in a whine as Justin let go of his wrists and grabbed Heath's left hand, lacing their fingers together. Heath reached down with his free hand to grip his throbbing width, smearing precum and jerking himself with rough tugs. Justin's other hand went to his hair, tangling in thick red locks and holding his head to the pillow. He watched Heath's profile as that pretty face scrunched in pleasure, the sweat on the pale skin of his back shimmering as his arm worked furiously beneath him.

Oh fuck, there it was, the pink lips parting and eyes widening before they rolled back. Justin's pace became erratic as his thighs trembled, his redhead's slutty, wanton cries making him weak-kneed as the sheets below were painted with Heath's cum. Justin let go and wrapped an arm around his chest, pressing against that sweaty back as a knee sank to the mattress. He drove into Heath with slow, deep thrusts, their bodies rocking together as his cock jerked and spilled against contracting walls, half-curses from two languages falling from his lips.

"Holy shit," Heath squeaked after they had collapsed.

"Holy shit," Justin agreed with a giggle, laying soft kisses over shoulder and neck before nuzzling a smooth cheek. Odd. Heath had been doing the scruffy look lately. He must have shaved before the club and Justin hadn't noticed. He'd probably catch hell for his inattention tomorrow, but fuck it. Right now he just wanted to sleep in his baby's arms. Heath rolled over and pulled Justin close, letting the darker man snuggle into his chest as they drifted off. Chest felt strangely soft, Justin thought. So soft...

o~o~o

Justin woke to the familiar feel of Heath kissing him awake. Sunday was his favorite part of the week, waking late afternoon with nothing to do but each other. He smiled against Heath's questing mouth, never minding about morning breath or that they were pungent with dried sweat and cum. Justin actually loved the musky sex smell of Heath's skin the morning after. And soon they'd be in the shower, Heath's body pressing him against the tiles and indulging his weekly desire to be made love to under the steaming spray.

"Love you," Heath murmured, voice husky with sleep.

"Love you," Justin mumbled back, sighing as Heath's lips caressed his throat. Heath had woken with a deep, empty ache between his legs that seemed to throb all the way to his belly. He knew Justin would want shower sex, but Heath needed more of what he'd gotten last night. He needed to be fucked, and hard. His hand slipped between his boyfriend's thighs.

"Justiiinnn..." he purred next to his ear, toying with the foreskin on the head of the erection he'd found. "Please?"

Justin knew what that meant. "Dammit, Heath..." He cracked an eyelid just enough to see those big brown eyes pleading, then shut the eyelid again and muttered something in Afrikaans. Those lips started roving his neck again, and Justin could feel the smile that played on them. Bitch had him and he knew it.

"Just a quickie," Heath whispered. "Then we can nap, and after I'll take you in the shower for a long, slow... fuck..." Warm breath shuddered below Justin's ear and a tongue flicked against the lobe. Justin sighed as his dick twitched in his lover's hand, and he rubbed Heath's back. Had he been losing weight? He seemed smaller. But he still felt so damn good...

"Okay, okay," Justin conceded, mock resignation in his voice. "Hop on."

"Oh, poor you," Heath giggled, seeing the grin cross those gorgeous lips. He peeled himself away from Justin's body to sit up and straddle his lover. He couldn't wait to impale himself on that hard cock. He reached down to run fingers over his own cock, thinking it strange how horny he was, yet his balls weren't throbbing, and his dick... his dick...

Justin's eyes snapped open when Heath screamed, and he sat up on his elbows. Heath had bolted upright, flinging back the covers and kneeling with knees wide apart. His mass of red hair hung over his bowed face, and it seemed long. Too long. He'd cut off most of that length months ago... "Heath? Baby..?" Heath was pawing at his own crotch, hips tilted so he could see between his legs better; was he hurt? Then his hand moved and for one horrid second Justin thought he'd torn his own dick off, leaving nothing but a cleft and strips of flesh flushed an angry pink. Heath raked his hair back to look at his hand, moving the ginger curtain away from large round breasts that heaved with panic. Heath stared at his fingers in horror, then showed the glistening digits to his boyfriend. Clear juices on too-slender fingers. Justin blinked as what his boyfriend was trying to tell him sunk in. Heath's pussy was wet.

"Justin..?" His voice was high and wavering, and Justin could only stare at the woman in his bed, the woman who stared back at him from Heath's eyes.

* * *

**PS- I'm not gonna make a habit of writing Slariel. Just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

Justin sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. One word kept droning over and over in his mind: _how?_ Maybe if they figured out how, they'd find a way to change him back.

A moment ago, Heath had bolted to the full-length mirror, taken a long, hard look at the woman he'd become, and fallen into a dead faint. He'd been so light when Justin carried him to the bed. Now Justin crawled up beside the supine body and skimmed over it, looking for familiar landmarks as he went. Was this the same skin he'd touched a thousand times? He searched for moles, special freckles, he breathed in his scent. Anything to connect him to this person, make him seem more Heath and less woman.

Heath was a few inches shorter now, his shoulders narrowed, though they still sported tribal tattoos that covered the shoulders like caps. People often teased Heath about having amazing tits, but now they were actually tits. Lush perky globes, the tops dusted with freckles, and tipped with the same full, pink nipples. His delicious hip dents were gone, replaced by a narrow waist that curved gently into wide hips. He still had a round, firm ass,- Justin had seen that as Heath had stood before the mirror - and Justin wondered if he could still feel him from last night... He didn't want to think about what was between those pale, toned thighs now, and covered him with a blanket.

Justin laid beside his boyfriend - girlfriend? - and gazed down at that sweet face. He traced fingers over the diminished brow, noting how his chin was smaller, nose more delicate, but he still had the same cheekbones, the same pink mouth. And his eyes, his eyes were still undeniably Heath. All this along with the long, thick red hair, and Heath made a stunning woman. There was just one problem.

Justin was gay.

He felt no attraction to the body laid beside him, even if it was his lover's.

"Justin?" Heath's eyes fluttered, and a soft groan passed through his lips.

"Hey, baby," Justin said, and stroked a stray hair back, caressing a smooth cheek. Heath leaned into his hand, his brows knit.

"Tell me it was a dream," he murmured.

Justin tried to swallow the lump in his throat and blinked. "I can't."

"Fuck..." Heath moaned, peeking under the blanket. He dropped it at once and covered his face with his hands. "This can't be real. Why? Why me? Whose body is this? How..?"

"It's your body," Justin said. "Same freckles, tattoos, scars. I wonder if you still have your button." He poked Heath's side just under the ribcage where a tickle spot should be. Heath twitched violently and glared at him. It heartened Justin to see both reactions; at least something was normal. Justin put on a lop-sided grin that was meant to be reassuring, but Heath sat up to pull his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"I'm scared, Justin," he said. "When will I change back?" He leaned his cheek on one knee, looking up with lips pouted, brown eyes big and shining. Justin supposed most men would melt at that look, but it only made him want his Heath back more. He was usually putty in his boyfriend's hands at that look, but now, as a girl, Heath just looked like a brat whose daddy gave her the wrong color Porsche for her birthday. He didn't even want to think about the question Heath had asked. His redhead needed to be held and loved right now, needed to be told everything would be all right... but who would tell that to Justin?

o~o~o

"Honeys, I'm home!" Dakota walked into the apartment and tossed the keys on the table. No one in the living room. The lesbians were probably fucking or in the shower. Or both. He was about to turn on the game console when Justin bustled out of the bedroom, looking harried.

"You can't just barge in here whenever you want," Justin barked, and Dakota raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when?" he asked. "We always hang out on Sunday nights."

Justin sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's just not a good time, okay? Heath's not feeling well."

"He seemed fine last night," Dakota said with a frown. "What's wrong with him?" He and Heath had been roommates their first year in the dorms, before Heath moved in with Justin, and Dakota had always felt protective of the redhead. In truth, he didn't trust a self-absorbed snot like Justin to take care of him. Sure enough, Justin looked uncomfortable and stood there stuttering.

"Well... I don't... um..."

"You don't know what's wrong with him?" That tore it. What if Heath needed a doctor? Dakota stormed to the bedroom and pushed open the door before Justin could stop him. "Heath? Baby, how you feeli-"

Dakota's words died in his mouth when the woman rummaging through the closet squeaked and looked at him. Long, shapely legs shifted under an oversized tee, and she clutched a pair of sweats to her chest as she blinked at Dakota. "Uh... Dakota..." she said in a soft Southern drawl, licking her lips and raking a hand through her long red hair. There was only one person who pronounced his name quite that way, and Dakota peered at the woman's face.

"Heath..? Is that really you? What the fuck happened to you?" He'd recognize his friend anywhere, even when his eyes were telling him he was crazy.

"I don't... I don't know..." Heath said, lip quivering.

"Oh, no. Buddy, come here," Dakota said, and held his arms out. Heath rushed into them, sobbing against his friend's chest. Dakota did what Justin couldn't bring himself to do, just held Heath's new body close and stroked his sunset hair as Heath cried.

o~o~o

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dakota asked after everyone calmed down. The three of them sat around the living room, Heath tucked under Dakota's arm on the couch while Justin looked on uncomfortably from the armchair.

"I don't know," Heath said. "Just... wait to change back, I guess."

"What if you don't?" Dakota said, ignoring Justin's flinch. "You can't hide in your apartment forever."

"Wanna bet?" Heath grumped.

"Yes. I know you, bro. You'll go crazy cooped up in here." Dakota was right, and Heath sighed.

"Maybe it's hereditary," Justin said. "Like, a family curse, or you come from a line of changelings or something?"

"A supernatural family secret?" Dakota asked. "I've wandered into an episode of Buffy."

"Well, it's worth asking your mom about," Justin insisted.

"Yeah, I'll just slip that into conversation," Heath said, rolling his eyes. "Hey Mom, are there any voodoo curses on our family? Is Aunt Jo really Uncle Joe? No reason, just asking. Trying to find an explanation for the pussy I grew last night."

Dakota shrugged. "To be fair, you have been acting like you have a vag for years..." He winced and laughed when Heath punched him in the shoulder.

"Not now, Dakota. Jesus."

"Sorry. Hey, you hit hard for a girl," he said with a smirk, rubbing his shoulder.

"Did you make any wishes?" Justin asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. "That's how this shit always happens in movies."

"I have never wished I was a woman," Heath stated.

"Maybe someone else did," Justin mumbled with a pointed glare at Dakota, who looked very cozy cuddled up to the redhead.

"Hey," Dakota said, an unaccustomed frown crossing his face. "I have never been attracted to Heath like that. I wouldn't be able to get past the fact that it's my bro in there. I mean, I really wanna see what his tits look like, but I haven't asked because that would be the most awkward hard-on ever, and I've had some awkward boners." That joking gleam was back in his eyes, and Justin wanted to punch him in the mouth. Couldn't he take anything seriously?

"Can we not talk about my tits giving you boners right now?" Heath asked, and Justin sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Maybe you can start the process for a sex change," he suggested.

"And how would we afford that?"

"If you got a sex change operation," Dakota mused, "and then you suddenly changed back, would you have two dicks?"

"He barely used the one he had," Justin muttered.

"Well, fuck me, Justin!" Heath said, his accent thickening as his voice raised. "I'm so sorry you didn't get your shower sex today. Life must fucking suck for you!"

"You could always throw on a strap-on and peg him," Dakota said. A little laughter could usually defuse Heath's temper. "Oh damn, that would be hot... speaking of awkward boners..." He shifted and grabbed his crotch with an exaggerated leer.

"Dakota, get the fuck out," Justin growled.

"Jeez, Justin. I'm only teasing," he said, and turned to Heath. "You turn into a woman and he's the one on the rag."

"That's it." Justin slapped the arms of the chair and stood, stalking to the table and grabbing his keys.

"Wait, where are you going?" Heath asked, panic now rising in his chest.

"Out. I need some air."

"Justin wait... don't leave me!" Heath's plea went unheard over the slam of the door. "Dakota..."

"Shh, Red," he soothed, looking at the door. "Guess I don't blame him for being upset. I'd be pretty annoyed if my girlfriend sprouted a dick overnight. If I had a girlfriend," he added.

"You're too picky," Heath mumbled, finding comfort in the familiar argument.

"It's called having standards."

"It's called having an Xbox."

"Says the man with the brand new box of his own."

The little smile that had started to spread on Heath's lips fell away. "What if I don't change back?" He sounded like a broken record to himself, but the question just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey. It's got to be temporary," Dakota said. "Curse or wish or family shape-shifting abilities, those things always go back to the natural order someday, right? Just gotta wait it out. So, why not have a little fun while you got it?"

Heath's brows knitted as he looked up at his friend. "What do you mean, fun?"

"Come on, bro! You got a unique opportunity here. You know how much fun boobs are to play with? Not to mention you can find out what multiple orgasms are like. You can broaden your uptight boyfriend's horizons. Shit, he can dress you up like a Barbie and make you pose for the camera, he likes that shit, right?"

"No," Heath replied with a huff. "He likes to dress himself up and pose. Kinda why he's a model, hello."

"Oh. Well, whatever, my point is have fun with it," he said with a shake of Heath's shoulders. "If you spend the whole time moping you'll regret wasting it when it goes away."

"Maybe..." Heath wasn't so sure. He thought this unique opportunity was thrown away on someone who had no desire to know what being a woman was like. And he didn't think Justin had any interest in broadening his horizons.


End file.
